Creo en ti
by DanyGranger20
Summary: Hermione Granger intenta obtener el favor de su padre para casarse con Neville Longbottom, un humilde teniente. Sin embargo el destino engrana las circunstancias de tal forma, que separa irremediablemente a esta pareja. Ron Weasley entra a la vida de Hermione dándole a esta un giro de 180 . Basada en la novela Bodas de odio de Caridad del Bravo Adams.


Corrían los últimos años del siglo XIX. Ráfagas heladas del invierno que llegaba secaban las hojas de los árboles, dando al paisaje un tinte dorado, pálido; en un viejo parque se encontraba una joven pareja.

Hermione Granger sonrió acercándose al apuesto teniente, el cual sujetaba sus manos y la observaba con un gran cariño y amor. La hija del Coronel Granger parecía llevar sobre su figura de veinte años toda la primavera de la vida.

Hermione y Neville se amaban; ellos sabían que Hugo Granger padre de la joven, no se opondría a su unión, pero que en cambio su madre, Jean Granger, nunca consentiría su boda. Neville era casi pobre, y Jean ambicionaba un matrimonio brillante para su hija. En cambio, el coronel era un soñador, y adorando a Hermione, no le negaría la felicidad. Decidieron que Neville fuera esa misma tarde a pedir la mano de la muchacha, aprovechando que la madre de esta se hallaba de viaje. El teniente besó la mano de su novia, única libertad que ésta le concedía, y desapareció entre los arbustos

Casi en el mismo momento, Jonathan llegó a su lado. Bajó del caballo y sonrió, diciendo con tono burlón.

—¡Hemos jugado media tarde al escondite, hermana. Estoy harto del bosque, de los paseos a caballo, y de la obligación de ocuparme de ti que me impone papá siempre que estoy en casa!

—¡Pobre de ti! Un poco de paciencia... ¿crees que a mí me divierte tu compañía?

Jonathan Granger era sólo dos años mayor que Hermione. Alto y apuesto, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de su hermana. Era el hijo consentido de Jean Granger, cínico y egoísta, consumido desde muy joven por los vicios, pero Hermione lo miraba con sincera ternura.

—Cuando me acerque observé un uniforme rojo meterse entre los arbustos —dijo este—, un uniforme en el cual pertenece a Neville Longbottom... Me parece que he descubierto tu secreto, hermanita. Buena figura, un nombre ilustre, no está mal para distracción de otoño... y digo distracción porque un pobre, estudió su carrera gracias a la generosidad de su tío, que al morir no le dejó nada más. Como distracción de otoño puede pasar.

—Si no supiera que hablas en burla, te odiaría —replicó ella montando en su caballo y alejándose antes de que su hermano pudiera imitarla y seguirla.

—¡Hemione! —gritó—. Espérame

La muchacha no lo oyó. El joven corría ya detrás de ella, pero detuvo su caballo mirando desde lejos como cruzaba el puentecillo tendido sobre el pequeño río, dejando atrás los gruesos troncos del bosque de pinos. Pasó postes que indicaban el comienzo de otra propiedad. Éste todavía gritó.

—¡Por ahí no, hermana! ¡Estás loca! ¡Vuelve! ¡No entres allí!

Pero ella se internó más y más en el bosque, el cual terminaba en una rápida pendiente. Sobre las hojas caídas, resbaladizas, húmedas de escarcha, resbalaron las patas de su caballo sin que ella pudiera contenerlo. Rápidamente siguió, saltó una cerca de piedra en la que se cortaba de repente el camino, y al fin, caballo y la mujer fueron bruscamente arrojados sobre la pared de cristales de un invernadero. Voces y gritos de sorpresa se unieron al estrépito de vidrios rotos. Molly, la vieja criada corrió, asustada.

—¡Ay, señor...! —gimió—, ¡Es una muchacha... está loca! ¡Se ha matado! ¡Mírala!

A los gritos acudió también un hombre, gritando indignado.

—¡No es lo peor que se haya matado, sino que ha destrozado mis cultivos. ¡Cinco meses de trabajo echados a perder!

Hermione abrió los ojos con esfuerzo tras el duro golpe sufrido. Un dolor agudo la hizo mirar a su mano izquierda que sangraba por una larga herida. Luego miró los rostros hostiles de los campesinos y el de un hombre alto y fuerte, desfigurado por la ira.

—¿Quiere decirme por qué ha hecho esto? —preguntó él.

Era un hombre apuesto, sus cabellos pelirrojos y lacios le caían sobre la frente despejada; llevaba desabrochado el cuello de una camisa azul, pero ese azul no era nada con el de sus ojos. Sus pantalones y sus botas se encontraban manchados de barro. Sus groseros modales sacudieron el orgullo de Hermione, le dieron fuerzas para incorporarse, para ponerse frente a él.

—¡No rompí su invernadero, señor! —replicó arrogante—. Bien puede ver cualquiera que me caí.

—También podía ver cualquiera que hay una cerca de piedra en su camino. Pero usted sólo se ocupó de correr a su antojo. Jace... —gritó a uno de los campesinos—, hazte cargo de ese pobre caballo que está lastimado.

—También la joven se encuentra herida, señor —dijo Molly.

—Pero el caballo no tiene la culpa y ella sí.

—Iba a presentarle mis excusas, pero es usted un bárbaro —exclamó indignada la castaña.

—Lo que usted es, prefiero no decirlo.

—Soy la hija del Coronel Granger. Haré que le paguen hasta el último centavo de lo que pueden valer sus dichosos vidrios.

—¡Del Coronel Granger! —murmuró suavizándose de pronto—. No se trata de eso, señorita. No es con dinero con lo que podría usted pagar el desastre que ha hecho en mis experimentos botánicos. Siento haberme dejado arrebatar por la ira, pero si usted conociera el valor del trabajo y del esfuerzo humano, acaso me comprendería.

—¡No deseo comprender nada suyo. Es usted un campesino!

—Eso soy, señorita —admitió con altivez—, un campesino. Molly, ocúpate de vendarle esa herida, y que la lleven en coche a su casa.

—¡No aceptare eso!—alegó ella.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, Hermione Granger, porque yo lo he dispuesto.

Bruscamente, tras formular aquella orden precisa, Ronald Weasley volvió las espaldas a la joven, alejándose. Ella, muy pálida, sus ojos color miel aun relampagueaban de rabia, rechazó los cuidados que quería prodigarle Molly y salió casi corriendo, sin aguardar el coche. Llegó a pie hasta el lugar en que su hermano había detenido su caballo. Llevaba suelta la larga y brillante cabellera de cabellos castaños, había perdido su listón y los guantes. Su extraño aspecto más pareció divertir que alarmar al despreocupado Jonathan. Se acercó a su hermana, para preguntar.

—¡Válgame! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Y esa mano que sangra?

—No es nada. Mi caballo se fue de cabeza contra el invernadero. Le he roto unos cuantos cristales a una especie de energúmeno que vive por allí y que debe conocernos, porque me nombró correctamente.

—¡No habrás ido a topar con el Conde Weasley!

—¿Conde? —Dijo la joven con desdén—. ¡No hombre, allí no hay más que un campesino sucio, descortés y probablemente hasta borracho!

—¡En ese caso, iré a darle una lección de cortesía!

—No tiene objeto, ya; además, yo tengo la culpa, por haberme metido en terreno ajeno. Vamos a la casa.

—Ésos son los dominios del Conde Weasley, Hermione... un tipo influyente, poderoso, fabulosamente rico y un poco extravagante. Hace un año que compró la propiedad y todavía ningún vecino le ha visto la cara. Hace experimentos botánicos.

—Pues de todos modos, diré a mi padre que le pague lo que sea. Weasley, o su encargado, es un grosero. Jonathan hizo montar a su hermana en su propio caballo y juntos llegaron a la casa.

El coronel Granger fue a su encuentro, alarmado, preguntando a su hija lo que había sucedido. Hermione tuvo que volver a relatar su aventura, indignándose de nuevo. Pero se alarmó a su vez al ver al viejo notario que llegaba despacio al vestíbulo. La castaña sabía que Malfoy sólo iba a ver a su padre para cuestiones de dinero, desagradables, aun cuando el coronel procuraba que su hija no supiera nada de esos asuntos.

En efecto, momentos antes de que sus hijos llegaran, él y el notario habían tenido una seria conversación. Su ruina era absoluta, pero todavía tuvo fuerzas para sonreír frente a Hermine, disimulando su angustia. Pero a la joven la inquietaba, además, en aquella ocasión, el detalle de que, si su padre había estado toda la tarde hablando con su notario, no podía haber recibido a Neville Longbottom.

—¿Y no has recibido más visita que la de Malfoy, papá? —preguntó ansiosa—. ¿No ha venido el teniente Longbottom? - El coronel sonrió.

—Sí, creo que sí, el criado me trajo una tarjeta, pero la verdad es que no le puse mucha atención. —Vio una sombra de angustia pasar por los ojos de su hija preferida y se apresuró a decir—: Es amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? ¿Lo estimas?... Pero es que estos asuntos de números y de cuentas lo absorben a uno totalmente. Tu amigo quería algo del regimiento... sin duda. Si tiene algo que pedirme, lo serviré con mucho gusto. Basta que tú tengas empeño en ello. Hermione iba a responder pero Malfoy la interrumpió

—Recuerde usted, señor, que todavía no hemos terminado... tiene usted que decidir.

Jonathan miraba alternativamente a su padre y al notario; luego volvió el rostro hacia su hermana, mientras los dos hombres se alejaban hacia el despacho del primero. El joven suspiró aliviado. Malfoy no lo estimaba. Sabía que perdía grandes sumas en el juego y seguramente estaba allí para advertir a su padre que él había ayudado a precipitar la ruina de la casa.

Hermione fue hasta su cuarto, se cambió, se hizo curar la herida de la mano y salió de nuevo al jardín, yendo hasta un rincón determinado, junto a un banco de piedra casi oculto entre los arbustos, donde el joven teniente del batallón que mandaba el coronel Granger, la esperaba. Estrechó sus manos, mientras la angustia hacía temblar sus labios.

—¿Sabes que tu padre ni siquiera me escuchó? Me rechaza antes de oírme.

—Tranquilízate, Neville. Papá ni siquiera sospecha la razón de tu visita. Fue una pequeña burla de la suerte. Llegaste en un mal momento. Está allí el notario. Papá te estima, y no debes darte por vencido ante la primera dificultad.

—Claro que no, pero tú no sabes lo que es ser pobre y acariciar un sueño como el mío, Hermione. Todo me da temor... todo me humilla.

—¡Quieres guardar silencio! ¿Qué importa el dinero? Y aunque me importara, ¿acaso no soy rica por los dos?

—Muchos pensarán que codicio tu dinero.

—¿Qué nos importa la opinión de los otros, si nuestro amor está por encima de todo? ¡El dinero! —prosiguió con desdén—. Si vieras el tipo que he conocido esta tarde. Mi hermano dice que es millonario, y ¡qué bajo, qué repugnante; un hombre cegado de tesoros. Insolente, grosero, brutal. Su título de Conde y su oro. ¡Parece un siervo! Neville la miró, asombrado.

—¿Conociste al Conde Weasley? ¡Es el hombre más notable de Inglaterra! Pero Ronald Weasley no puede confundirse con un criado. Es uno de nuestros pocos grandes señores que ama la tierra, que la cultiva con sus propias manos.

—Pues entonces, es él el campesino que conocí esta tarde. ¡Cómo puedes admirar y honrar a un hombre así!

—Quizá porque soy muy poca cosa, Hermione, y admiro todo lo que es grande, poderoso, notable. Si lo trataras…

—Sin tratarlo lo desprecio; si lo tratara, estoy segura de que llegaría a odiarlo. Le debo uno de los peores ratos de mi vida. Mejor no hablemos de él. Tú y yo tenemos cosas más importantes.

Por tercera vez relató el incidente en el invernadero; después hablaron sobre ellos mismos, de sus proyectos, del porvenir de amor que les aguardaba. Neville, tímido, insinuaba que Hermione pusiera en antecedentes a su padre antes de que él le hablara, pero ella se negó. Sabía que su madre rechazaría a Neville, ya que deseaba que se casara con un hombre rico, y no convenía que estuviera presente cuando fuera a pedir su mano. Jean volvería esa noche para asistir al baile de los Potter, pero al siguiente día regresaría a Londres. Entonces sería el momento oportuno para que Neville hablara con su padre, sin influencias de ninguna clase.

El apuesto teniente aceptó. Se verían en el baile de los Potter, primos suyos. Estaría de guardia pero dejaría el cuartel a las diez y llegaría a la fiesta un poco después de las once.

Se despidieron poco más tarde, con la misma mirada apasionada llena de promesas, con el mismo apretón de manos y el mismo beso sobre los dedos femeninos. Con la misma frase.

—Neville... ¡te quiero, te adoro!

—¡Te amo!

Mientras tanto en las tierras del conde Weasley

—¡Molly! —llamó Ron Weasley.

—Sí, señor, aquí estoy. ¿Quieres más café?

—No, bebí suficiente, puedes llevarte la cafetera —respondió.

Se puso de pie, rechazando la banqueta en que apoyaba los pies cerca del fuego. Era un hombre bien alto, de anchas espaldas, de rostro frío y severo. Los ojos tenían una mirada dura, cortante, aunque a veces, cuando resbalaban sobre las cosas, se suavizaban como si soñaran, como si huyeran de la realidad a mundos ideales y lejanos.

—¿Qué pasó con el caballo de la hija del coronel Granger? —interrogó después de un instante.

—Fred lo curó, señor. Habrá que llevarlo, la señorita no ha mandado por él. ¡Es muy hermosa! ¿verdad, señor?

—Apenas me fijé —mintió—. Detesto a esas muchachas entrometidas, insolentes, que se creen iguales al hombre, y pasan una existencia frívola, inútil, enredando e interrumpiendo. Dile a Fred que lleve él mismo el caballo a esas gentes.

—No olvides, señor, que tienes que ir a la fiesta.

—No, prometí hacerlo, pero iré temprano para tratar sobre la compra de algunas hectáreas más de las tierras de los Potter. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder tener esa huerta mal cultivada que queda a lo largo del río; es propiedad del coronel Granger, un buen señor que ignora cómo tratar a sus hijos y a sus tierras! ¡Si pudiera comprarla! Pero si tengo que juzgarlo por su hija, será un hombre poco razonable.

—¡Pero tú conocías a la señorita... dijiste su nombre completo!

—La señora Potter la nombra con frecuencia; además es la hija de Jean Granger.

Su rostro se ensombreció por un instante, como si un recuerdo desagradable cruzara por su mente. Luego sacudió la cabeza, apartando el pensamiento que lo molestaba y fue hasta la puerta con su paso firme, no sin antes volverse a la sierva.

—Llévame unos vasos de té al invernadero. Hay que terminar hoy mismo de repararlo, no sea que hiele esta noche y se pierdan los semilleros. Tengo que estar allí, para que trabajen bien.

Al mismo tiempo que su recuerdo ensombrecía la frente de Ron Weasley, Jean Granger pensaba también en él, pero de distinta manera. Minutos después de llegar de Londres, había sido puesta en antecedentes, por su marido y el notario, de la desesperada situación de la familia. Mucho había contribuido ella a la ruina con su afán de lujo y sus complacencias con su hijo; pero no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a la miseria. La idea de que Ronald Weasley era su vecino, la hizo sonreír. Soltero, millonario, podía ser la salvación de la familia Granger. Apenas escuchó las explicaciones que le daban su marido y su notario, acariciando ya una esperanza. El baile en casa de los Potter sería una brillante oportunidad para poner frente a frente a su hija y al mejor partido de Inglaterra. Hermione estaría tan hermosa que el conde tendría que mirarla. Conociendo a su marido, no intentó hablarle de sus proyectos. Diría que su hija no estaba en venta... y tonterías por el estilo. Había que salvar a la casa Granger de la ruina y aquélla era la única manera de lograrlo.

Cuando Malfoy salió de la mansión, ella habló con su hijo de sus proyectos. Él sí la comprendía; él sí entendía que no podían vivir como pordioseros, y la secundaría en sus planes.

Con mucho disgusto escuchó a Jonathan decir lo que sabía sobre los amores de su hermana y el teniente Longbottom.

—Se ha enamorado como una tonta, mamá. Y se nos casa con él en cualquier descuido que tengamos. Claro que ella supone que tiene dinero por los dos, pero como es tan romántica como papá... se casará con él con dinero o sin dinero.

—Eso no sucederá —advirtió con firmeza la mujer.

Jonathan no encontró absurdo el proyecto de su madre de casar a su hermana con el conde Weasley, y burlón la puso al corriente de lo que sucediera esa misma tarde en el invernadero del vecino. Su madre lo oyó, sonriendo. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Aprovecharía aquella circunstancia para hacer una visita a Alejandro. Dimitri aseguró que su hermana estaba indignada contra el príncipe.

—No te preocupes; Ron no es tan malo como parece. Lo conozco desde que era casi un niño... ya arreglaré yo todo esto; pero no hables con nadie de nuestros proyectos. Mañana los pondré frente a frente en el baile de los Potter.

Por la ventana vieron llegar al criado del condellevando el caballo de Hermione. Jean volvió a sonreír.

—Mamá —murmuró Jonathan—, sería maravilloso. La fortuna de ese hombre es incalculable, según cuentan.

—Ve al encuentro del criado. Recibe tú mismo el recado que manda Ron... y vuelve aquí... te espero.

El joven obedeció. Poco después volvía al lado de su madre, quien no se había retirado de su observatorio, junto a la ventana.

—Un recado de lo más atento, mamá —informó alegre—. El caballo curado por manos expertas, y ni la más pequeña alusión al destrozo de los cristales del invernadero.

—Así me lo suponía. ¿Se fue el criado?

—No... le dije que esperara.

La señora Granger fue con rapidez hasta el pequeño escritorio, escribió unas líneas a toda prisa en un pliego de elegante papel, timbrado con sus iniciales. Luego cerró el sobre, lo selló, y lo puso en manos de su asombrado hijo.

—Para el Conde. Dile a ese hombre que lo entregue. Y ya sabes, Jonathan, silencio... absoluto silencio sobre todo esto.

Mientras el joven Granger cumplía las órdenes de su madre, Hermione entraba en el despacho de su padre. Se alarmó al verlo pálido, mudo, oprimiendo con sus manos las sienes. Cariñosa llegó hasta él.

—¡Papá... qué tienes! ¿Te sientes mal?

—Un poco, me duele la cabeza, pero no tiene importancia.

—Será el cansancio de tanto número. ¿Se fue al fin Malfoy?

—Sí, hace un buen rato.

—No me di cuenta. Hasta hace poco ha estado Neville Longbottom esperando que se fuera para venir a hablarte.

—Ah, sí, claro... quería pedirme algo, ¿verdad? ¿Urgente?

—Regresará pasado mañana, cuando mamá no esté.

—¿Y por qué? —interrogó sorprendido.

—Por nada… tonterías suyas. Es un poco tímido, vale mucho pero es demasiado modesto; y sabe que mamá no simpatiza con él.

—En cambio, tú simpatizas mucho con él... y te interesas, además por sus asuntos. Lo atenderé con mucho gusto cuando venga.

Quiso enderezarse, y un agudo dolor se lo impidió. Un gemido, que no pudo contener, salió de sus labios. Hermione, más alarmada, se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Arrecia el dolor?

—Sí, sobre la sien derecha, pero no es nada. Unas horas de descanso y estaré bien. Me iré a la cama inmediatamente.

—¡Papá, me parece que lo que tienes no es sólo dolor de cabeza, sino una contrariedad, una pena... y siendo una pena tuya, necesito compartirla contigo!

—¡Hermione! —murmuró con ternura—, ¡no debo en realidad quejarme de mi suerte cuando Dios me ha dado una hija como tú!

—¿Quejarte de tu suerte? ¿Pues qué pasa, papá?

—Nada que tú puedas remediar, hijita.

—¡Ya! La venida de Malfoy no podía traer buenas noticias. Algo de mi hermano , sin duda. Pero mi hermano no es malo, papá, sólo es frívolo y despreocupado. ¿Ha vuelto a jugar...?

El coronel asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor que creyera eso su hija. No podía decirle la verdad sobre su ruina. La miró con cariño y sus ojos casi se empaparon por las lágrimas, que por fortuna pudo contener.

—¿Pagarás la deuda, verdad? ¡Cualquier cosa... me imagino; sólo lamento el disgusto que te causa! Le hablaré ahora mismo.

—No lo hagas, hijita, no vale la pena. Dame un beso y acompáñame a mi habitación. ¡Sólo ansío hacerte la mujer más feliz de la tierra!

—¡Pues lo seré, si recibes bien al teniente Longbottom! Salieron. El coronel procuraba disimular su malestar y se apoyaba ligeramente en el frágil brazo de su hija.

—¡Te divertirás mucho en el baile de los Potter!

—Sí, papá... mamá me ha comprado un vestido precioso... acaso demasiado caro para una joven como yo.

—Nada es demasiado caro para ti... —murmuró, pensando con pena que acaso fuera aquel rico vestido el último que podía ofrecer a su hija adorada.

Entraron juntos a la habitación del Coronel, y no vieron que Jean salía, muy elegante, después de haber dado orden de que prepararan el mejor carruaje de la casa. Jonathan iba tras ella, pero se despidieron junto a la terraza.

—Tu padre y tu hermana no deben enterarse del paso que voy a dar —explicó Jean a su hijo—, no tardaré.


End file.
